deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Stalemate
"Stalemate," alternatively "A Game of Death," is a song in Death Note: The Musical. Overview Since he suspects that Light Yagami is Kira, L enrolls at Todai to investigate Light further. They are both freshmen representatives at the entrance ceremony, where L reveals himself to Light. L and Light sing this song about defeating each other, and Misa Amane joins in as she's working on a way to find Kira. The English demo has vocals for just L, Light, and Misa. The productions have additional dialogue from Ryuk and a University staff member. English version The song was originally written in English. The original English title of the song is "Stalemate."English song title confirmed in a Facebook post by Frank Wildhorn. March 12, 2015.Ivan Menchell provided the song titles on Twitter. March 17, 2017. The English demo was recorded in December 2014 and released online in 2015 by HoriPro as part of the advertisement for the Musical's Tokyo production. Below are the lyrics for the original English version. ;English lyrics L Each time I challenge, he responds He takes the bait as if he's taunting me He waves a hundred magic wands And soon a hundred men just cease to be I haven't figured out just how He doesn't kill them with a knife or gun But if you ask me here and now I'm pretty sure that Kira is your son Light I wonder, is this guy for real? I wonder, is he who he claims to be? And if he is, then what's the deal? Why would he make a point of telling me? L He doesn't rattle easily He's such a calm and cool collected guy And if he kills while he's with me Like it or not, I am his alibi and Light All or nothing, so let's get to it This time's stalemate, but just you wait Clock is ticking, so let's just do it Let's begin, thick or thin, lose or win This is it Light His name is obviously a fake So he inoculates himself from me He's waiting for my first mistake So I'll wait also, but more patiently L Just like two actors on a stage Go through the motions that we both rehearsed Our little new atomic age Eyeball to eyeball, we'll see who blinks first and Light All or nothing, so let's get to it This time's stalemate, but just you wait Clock is ticking, so let's just do it No taboos, light the fuse, win or lose This is it Misa I know you're gonna love my brand new song It's full of private little hidden clues So we can find each other in a crowd And when we do, you know I'm yours to use I feel like we were born for just one thing I know we're gonna be a perfect fit You'll be my heart and I will be your eyes It's me and you forever This is it and Light All or nothing, so let's get to it This time's stalemate, but just you wait Clock is ticking so let's just do it L Let's begin Light Light the fuse L Go all in Light Win or lose L Lose or win and Light This is it! Japanese version The Japanese title of the song is "A Game of Death" (死のゲーム, shi no gēmu). ;Japanese lyrics (to be added) Russian version The Russian version of the song is titled "Who Will Win?" (Чья возьмет?, CH'ya voz'met?).Production center "Pentagram" (January 13, 2018). announcement and list of translated song titles (RU). Videos Death Note- The Musical - Stalemate|Stalemate (English) with lyrics Death Note Musical - A Game of Death (Urai)|A Game of Death (Japanese, Urai version) Stalemate (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Russian version, performed live Trivia * Before the song title was confirmed, it was referred to by some fans as "This Is It." Navigation References Category:Music Category:Musical